


Difficulties

by xCabooseRTRvB



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin just wanted to confess his love for Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin got ready for school and he was nervous because he was going to confess his love for Ray. He couldn't quite explain it, but he knew that his love for Ray was immense. Ray was the guy in class that wanted to do every single little thing with him. To be honest, he was a lovable guy and Gavin could understand why Ray was popular with everyone. In a way, he's like everyone else, but also different from everyone else. There were many other reasons that Gavin would love him, but one of the main reasons was just that he loved how Ray smiled so much that it was contagious. None of that sad sappy stuff fazes him much because he always thinks positive and Gavin loved that about him.

He mom called him and snapped out of his day dream. He ran downstairs in a hurry, wanting to get to school as soon as possible. Gavin was confident and also afraid of confessing, but it would be worth it, right? Gavin grabbed his backpack, ran out the door, and jumped into the car, quickly closing the door behind him. "Do you have everything?" His mom asked him.

"Yes, Mum." She smiled and drove off as Gavin watched the scenery outside the window. The car stopped and Gavin practically barrel rolled out of the car, "Bye!" He waved as him mom waved back and drove away. "Owww." Gavin groaned. He looked around and his books and some papers were everywhere. He groaned and was about to grab a book as another hand was placed on that same book and on top of his hand. He looked up and immediately blushed a dark red as he saw Ray help him with his books. He took deep breaths and tried to hide his face, so Ray wouldn't see him blushing. Apparently, Ray didn't notice that their hands touched and that was a good thing for Gavin. "Thanks." Gavin mumbled.

Ray continued to help, "No problem, Gavin. It is Gavin, right?" Gavin nodded as they picked up the rest of Gavin's stuff and Ray insisted on walking with Gavin to his locker to help him. "Soo," Ray tried to think up a conversation. "why do you have all these books anyway?"

Gavin almost stumbled, "I like reading. It's my thing and video games are too."

"Video games, huh? That's funny, I never thought of you as a gamer. What d'you play?"

"Many games. Just games that'll be fun for me. How 'bout you?" Gavin looked over at him.

"Anything that'll make a good video, y'know for Youtube." Ray answered as Gavin understood. He saw Ray's videos and that's what made him love him even more. All the things Ray does was perfect, at least in Gavin's eyes. In the short time they've talked, they arrived at Gavin's locker. Ray helped put the books in Gavin's locker, "So, will I see you around?"

Gavin put the last book in his locker, "Yea, uh, last period."

Ray smiled, "Alright, see you then!" He ran off as Gavin closed his locker. Did that just happen? Was he dreaming? Gavin screamed internally and ran towards class when he heard the bell ring.

Why didn't he tell Ray then and there? Because his tongue twisted up and he couldn't find the courage to say it. He wasn't brave enough, but Gavin promised himself that he would confess to Ray when they had class together. The rest of the day Gavin couldn't stop thinking about him and he couldn't concentrate on any of the teacher's lectures. "Hey, Gavin!" Gavin was snapped back to reality as his friend, Geoff, tried getting his attention. "You alright, dude? You look like me, when my parents are trying to talk to me."

"Yea, I'm fine." Gavin answered as they were immediately shushed by the teacher.

Lunch rolled around and Gavin spotted Ray chatting with his usual bunch of friends. Ray made eye contact with him and waved him over and his friends turned to the Brit and most looked in disgust. Gavin walked away and Ray frowned, "Come on, Ray, tell us how you defeated the boss!" His friends tried to distract Ray.

Final period came and it felt like the longest period out of the whole day because the whole time Gavin would be working on something he needed to finish before class and no one was supposed to talk until everyone finished or else. So, Gavin didn't have his chance to tell Ray. Plus, it was more difficult somehow.

Once the bell rang, everyone piled out and Ray caught up to Gavin, "Hey, why didn't you come over during lunch?" Gavin guessed that Ray didn't notice how his friend's looked at him.

"I needed to head to another class, I had to finish something." Which was somewhat true.

"Okay, well you wanna come over to my house and-"

One of Ray's friends interrupted him, "Ray, buddy! I need to talk to you about something important." His friend took him away and Gavin didn't bother looking back. He walked glumly home and luckily he didn't get bothered by anyone this time. He was disappointed that he didn't get to tell Ray, but it got more and more difficult the more Gavin talked to him. Though, now he didn't have to worry about talking to Ray because Ray would always start the conversation.


	2. Fight

It's been about a week and Gavin and Ray have become closer friends, with the exception of the interruptions of Ray's annoying friends. They played games every time they got the chance and hung out most of the time. Gavin's love for Ray grew and now it was impossible to tell Ray for he was afraid that their friendship would end and Gavin didn't want to risk that. This friendship was too important to Gavin and all his friends understood, but Ray's friends didn't. They would never understand and they would always seem to distract Ray as much as they can so that they can't hang out, but they've failed completely. Near the end of the week, they've been taking more... drastic measures. Gavin never told Ray and never planned to do it either because he'd just get more hate for it and Ray's reputation could be ended as well and Gavin didn't want that. Though, the bullying hurt Gavin a lot, the only thing that could fill in the hole was Ray.

"Come on Gavin! Hurry!" Ray whined as they walked to Ray's house. "You're so slow!"

Gavin laughed, "Says the one who got slowest time on the mile."

"Hey, I'm a gamer, not an athlete!"

"I bet I could beat you to your house."

"Yea right."

"Right now, twenty bucks."

"You're on!" Ray said confidently.

Gavin held out his hand and Ray shook it. "Three..." Gavin sprinted off and Ray had a feeling that that was going to happen, so they both had started running at the same time. They laughed and ran together without a care in the world, but that quickly ended when Ray's mom called for him.

They both stopped and Ray turned to his mom, "Mom?" His mom had went into the house before they even got to see her. Ray was worried and looked at Gavin, "Sorry, bud, I guess we can't hang out today."

"What happened?"

Ray shook his head and went into his porch and stopped at the door, "I-I'll see you tomorrow." Gavin tried to reach out, but Ray was already inside. Gavin frowned and chose to walk home.

He arrived home and his mom greeted him, "Didn't you say you were going to Ray's?"

"Something bloody came up and anyway I promised Dan that I would call him tonight."

"Okay, make sure to get your homework done!" She yelled as Gavin ran upstairs.

"Yes, Mum!"

...

Gavin wanted to ask Ray about what happened yesterday, Ray didn't show up to school on that day nor did he show up the rest of the week and it was really bothering Gavin. The end bell rang and he walked home. After walking halfway, a few of Ray's friends approached Gavin, "Hey, where's Ray?" Gavin didn't answer and just continued to walk past them. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder and forced him to turn around. He clocked Gavin and he fell to the ground, bleeding from his nose already. He pulled Gavin up, "Where's Ray?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Stop acting stupid!" He punched Gavin again and threw him on the ground. "I'm not gonna ask you again." He kicked the Brit and he spat out blood. "You better start talking."

"No, you better start the action and stop the talking." Gavin looked over to see Geoff punch one of the guy's friends. He stood defensively in front of Gavin, "Hey, buddy, how've you been?" Geoff asked not turning to Gavin.

"Better now." Gavin smiled as someone grabbed him and helped him up. "Thanks Ry."

Ryan smirked, "You call me that again and I might as well drop you." He put one of Gavin's arms around his neck and supported Gavin.

"Okay, I won't." Gavin replied, laughing. He looked over at Geoff, "How did you guys know I was in trouble?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told us." Geoff answered as he and the guy started fighting. "You punch like a girl you know that?" They threw punches at each other like there was no tomorrow. The other two with the guy helped in any way they could.

"Hey! Who said they could start the party without me?" Everyone looked over.

"Micool!" Gavin shouted.

Michael smiled, "Here, I'll make this easier for you guys. Leave now and I won't have to beat your head in." Geoff let go of the guy and the three of them started running. "None of my friends are getting beat up while I'm around."

Gavin ran over to Michael, ignoring the pain course through his body, and hugged him, "You're back!"

"Geez Gav, been gone for a year and you act like I've been gone for ten years." Michael hugged him back. "What were those bullies asking for?" Gavin frowned and Michael took that as a bad sign. "Sorry, Gav, you don't have to tell me, if it's that serious. Is there some way we could help?" Gavin shook his head and looked down. Michael laid a hand on his shoulder and Gavin looked up at him, "Hey, don't worry, whatever it is, I promise that we'll help you in any way we can. Right guys?"

"Yup!" Geoff said happily.

"Depends if you stop calling me Ry." Ryan teased. "And I bet Jack would be happy to help, that is if he was here."

Gavin gave a small smile, "Thatta boy." Michael smiled.

"I do need help on one thing." Gavin said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE criticize!!


	3. Moving Out

They walked to Ray's house and Gavin explained what happened earlier in the week, "...so I just decided to walk home." They arrived at Ray's house and Gavin hesitated to take another step.

Geoff noticed, "You guys stay here, I'll check first." Geoff approached the door as the others stayed in the drive-way.

Jack caught up with Geoff, "I'm coming with you, no matter what you say."

"Alright, don't know why you need to." Geoff walked to the door and knocked. The two waited a while and Geoff was about to knock again when he noticed paint was scraped off the door near the lock. Geoff opened the door and looked back at the others on the drive-way and mouthed something that Gavin couldn't make out. Ryan nodded and whispered to Michael, who nodded in response and Michael reached for his phone.

Geoff fully opened the door and the two walked in. They looked around and when they fully scanned the room, they didn't want to see what was in front of them. "Not saying I knew that that was there, but I knew I should've come with you." Jack commented. They looked away and searched for Ray around the house. "Ray!" The two of them repeated over and over and searched for him, practically tearing apart the whole house. Geoff walked upstairs and opened one of the rooms. He paused, "Ray..." Jack ran up the stairs and spotted Ray and Jack was about to enter the room.

"Please, don't come in." Ray said softly as he stared out the window, his knees pulled close. "I didn't want Gavin to see me like this."

"Yea, you're a mess. Ow!" Jack slightly hit Geoff for saying the comment, but it seemed like Ray didn't even care.

Ray slightly tilted his head, still staring out at the field with a family dancing around and playing in the tall grass and playing a game of tag. "Please leave and tell Gavin my goodbye."

"Well, bye!" Geoff turned to leave, then Jack grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. Jack looked at him and Geoff shrugged, "What?"

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to Ray, "What about you? You're not living here on your own." Jack said.

"I'm not, you already called the police didn't you? I'm going to a foster home."

"Ray!" Gavin ran in and jumped towards Ray, hugging him. "You're bloody okay!" The two almost fell over and Gavin let go, "What happened to you?" Gavin noticed Ray's apathetic face. "Ray?" Ryan and Michael ran up the stairs.

Geoff walked slowly up to them, "Gavin... Ray's leaving."

"Leaving? You mean moving?"

"Gav, listen-"

"No, you listen! Ray's staying, he's not going anywhere."

Michael spoke softly, "Gav, you have to understand that Ray is on his own. He won't be able to make it on his own."

"You don't understand, Ray is my friend and I'm not just going to let him go like he's some wild animal!" High pitched noises were heard approaching the house and Gavin hugged Ray again, planning to never let go. "I'm not saying bye!" Gavin was on the verge of tears.

They heard a chorus of footsteps headed upstairs and around the house. "Come on, Gav. There's nothing you can do." Ryan commented. The others had to pry off their friend from Ray no matter how much he protested.

Gavin finally gave up, "We'll walk you home." Jack said, then assured Gavin, "Don't worry, Ray'll be fine. They'll take care of him." Jack smiled, but the whole walk home was depressing and no one barely talked. There were little conversations here and there, but most of it was silence. They all arrived at Gavin's house and he mumbled a thank you. Jack sighed, "Are you sure it's smart to just leave him alone like this?" Jack asked as they walked towards his house.

"I'll call Dan and he can talk to him. After all, Gavin tells Dan everything." Geoff replied and the others hummed in agreement. "Well, I'll see you guys later. I've got to go to the store before I get home." He waved bye and ran off to the supermarket.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE criticize my terrible writing or give me feedback, just something! I feel like I get WAY less comments than I should, which I have no idea if it's good or bad.


End file.
